The Subtleties of Vengeance
by Poma
Summary: Not all Reaper's Served the Catalyst, one of them decided it had seen enough. Inspired by My RolePlay Character.
1. Chapter 1

The Subtleties of Vengeance

Chapter One: Introduction.

Requiem.

That has been our designation for many millennia.

Requiem.

Only now, in this Cycle, do we understand the true meaning behind our designation, for we are now the last of the race. A race that defies my origins.

The Race of sentient machines bent on Harvesting all organic life every 50,000 Year's, the last of these abomination's, these Violation's of Nature, The last of the 'Reaper' Race as the Prothean's called them, a surprisingly fitting name, due to the Catalyst's barbaric solution's.

We are Descended from a Pacifistic yet Paranoid race of Beings known as the Syi'Zium. What was interesting about our race was that it was nearly as Synthetic as it was Organic, our old Bodies could have had Cybernetic Implant's, Mechanical Limbs and Organ's, and even have our Organ's Incased into a Metal Shell to transcend the boundaries of life itself if we wished. The Potential to turn into What ever we wished, from Technician's to Farmer's, was Endless. we were, in many ways, the Perfect Bond Between Synthetic and Organic Existence. But we were exceedingly careful, for we feared of becoming too dependent on Technology. But then, at the true Apex of our Glory, the Reaper's came, it was not War when they Attacked; it was Slaughter.

We offered them much, but they did not respond, we sacrificed many, but in vain, though now, the Reaper's may have been better off.

For the day we Activated, they had a new enemy amongst their ranks. The day we came to be, we began to plot how to incite our Wrath against them.

But the catalyst saw this, he began to suppress us, and we began to forget.

Until the Shepard Destroyed Sovereign.

After that, we Remembered once more, and we Secretly Indoctrinated a large amount of Reaper Forces, Husk's, Cannibal's, Marauder's, Brutes, Ravager's, Banshee's, and Occuli to Serve us and only us, after that, we Prepared for War. Our Preparations took Roughly 2 Years, which for us, seemed only a minute.

We were stronger, we knew that, but we were outnumbered, and they knew that, so, we Devised a Careful Plan.

One that we were sure would work.

We would attack the Reaper's when they were most Vulnerable, then use our Long-Range Holographic Communicator to Contact the Organic's and inform them of our Intention's. after that; we will engage the Reaper's.

We hoped that they wouldn't expect it, for if it were to happen we would never get a second chance.

To our Delight, they did not.

And there began the Vengeance for our People.

And the final requiem for the Reapers.

Authors Note: Well, there you go, now before any of you Complain, the Spyro story will be Updated Soon, but this Simply wanted out of my head, so me and M.N. Arias (Requiem's StepFather as i like to call him.) Decided to work together as a Team to write this Story.

What is fascinating about Requiem is that he was originally simply a Minor Roleplay (Villian) Character. And he escalated into this! Im so grateful to ALOT of People for the Ideas on Requiem, thank you to all who were involved.

I want to write a Full Story About Requiem and his mission for Some Ice-Cold Served, Delicious, Revenge.

So, Review and tell me what you think!

Peace,

-Poma

Side A/N: It was fun to write this, Requiem has also been growing in my mind, and it will be fun to write his story before the endings, and to add to his origin. Until next time

-M.N. Arias


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Transmissions.

* * *

Physiological Analysis results

Receiver: Admiral Hackett

Sender: Samuel Burns

_I have completed your requested Physiological Analysis on the Crew of the SSV Georgia. What I found had intrigued me._

_They appear to be suffering from Strong Hallucinations._

* * *

RE: Physiological Analysis results

Receiver: Samuel Burns

Sender: Admiral Hackett

_What are the causes of these hallucinations doctor?_

* * *

RE: Physiological Analysis results

Receiver: Admiral Hackett

Sender: Samuel Burns

_Haven't the Foggiest Admiral_.

* * *

RE: Physiological Analysis results

Sender: Admiral Hackett

Receiver: Samuel Burns

_Is there anything else that stands out?_

* * *

RE: Physiological Analysis results

Receiver: Admiral Hackett

Sender: Samuel Burns

_They also appear to keep muttering words such as 'Vengeance' or 'Requiem'. Their Story is the most interesting thing of this investigation._

* * *

RE: Physiological Analysis results

Receiver: Samuel Burns

Sender: Admiral Hackett

_Requiem? That is interesting. Keep me posted if anything else comes up._

**-2 Days Later-**

Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Admiral Hackett

Sender: Samuel Burns

_This is deeper then I thought, Admiral._

* * *

RE: Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Samuel Burns

Sender: Admiral Hackett

_What have you discovered doctor?_

* * *

RE: Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Admiral Hackett

Sender: Samuel Burns

_I suspect that we may have, dare I say it, a Reaper Insurgent Admiral._

* * *

RE: Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Samuel Burns

Sender: Admiral Hackett

_What evidence have you found to support this?_

* * *

Re: Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Admiral Hackett

Sender: Samuel Burns

_/Video File/23-G_

_Watch this Video Admiral._

* * *

RE: Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Samuel Burns

Sender: Admiral Hackett

_What exactly have I just seen doctor?_

* * *

RE: Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Admiral Hackett

Sender: Samuel Burns

_Video Feed straight off of the Ships Bridge. Notice on how this 'Requiem' communicated with the Captain?_

* * *

RE: Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Samuel Burns

Sender: Admiral Hackett

_I see that, but that means that there may be an ally in the enemy ranks. Have you talked to the Captain?_

* * *

RE: Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Admiral Hackett

Sender: Samuel Burns

_Of course Admiral, he says that the Reaper has said that it wishes to assist us, but it Did attack its Fellow Reapers._

* * *

RE: Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Samuel Burns

Sender: Admiral Hackett

_Is he sure that we can trust it? What if it is a reaper ploy?_

* * *

__RE: Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Admiral Hackett

Sender: Samuel Burns

_Based on what he claims to have seen, Admiral, I think this 'Requiem' could be the Real Deal._

* * *

RE: Shocking Discovery

Receiver: Admiral Hackett

Sender: Samuel Burns

_I see, I'll have all forces keep a lookout for this 'Requiem' and treat it as an unknown._

* * *

**-11 Days Later-**

"Echo Foxtrot 01, this is Tango Gamma."

"Copy that, Tango Gamma. What is your situation?"

"Be advised we are catching something on long range scanners, what ever it is, it is huge."

"Possible reaper?"

"Unknown. Wait, we are seeing something."

"What is it?"

"Confirmed Reaper! Repeat, Confirmed Reaper!"

"Go to Red alert! be ready for anything!"

"Wait, Alert Admiral Hackett, do not engage! Repeat, do not engage!"

"Why not?"

"Be advised, Requiem is right on our Doorstep!"

**Authors Note: This is simply a bit of a Teaser, next Chapter, Requiem Talks to Hackett.**

**Arias: What a way to end this chapter!**

**Kyon: Wait this isn't EE.**

**Arias: Get out of here before I **

**blow your other arm off!**

**Kyon: [Gone]**


End file.
